tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coco Pops Show
'''The Coco Pops Show '''is a fanmade TV show based off of the Kellogg's Coco Pops commercials. It first aired September 13th, 1992. It airs on Cartoon Network UK, Nicktoons UK, and CITV. It is rated TV-Y7. It came after Coco's Shorts, a fanmade short series that aired from 1986 to 1987 based off of the two Coco Pops commercials from the 1980's. The animation style changed through the years until 2005. Characters * Coco the Monkey * Heftie Hippo * Kylie Kangaroo * Shortie the Giraffe * Osmelda Ostrich * Travis Toucan * Alan Anteater * Rocky Raccoon * Carl Chameleon * Crafty Croc * Croc's Henchmen ** Gorillas ** Hyenas ** Sharks ** The Rats * Lion * Elephant * Greta Giraffe * Kayla Kangaroo * Penguins ** Peter ** Phil ** Pat * Richard Rhino * Aliens * Slither the Snake * Charlie Cougar * The Croc Brothers ** Cranky ** Crabby * Des Lion * The Choc-Ness Monster * Ben the Boy * Grammy Monkey * Grandpa Monkey * Mr. Monkey * Mrs. Monkey * Freddy Fennec * Tony Tortoise * Charlotte Cow * Warts the Warthog * Marina Monkey * The Cheerleading Chipmunks ** Chippy ** Chipper ** Chip * Ed Elephant * Master Ratto * Sumo Hippos * Sammy Squirrel * Sean Skunk * Blue Danny * Caleb Cat * Daggett Dachshund * Cathy Cat * Dr. Tikki * The Lion Family * George Giraffe * Gabriella Giraffe * King Kong * Aaron Aardvark * Starter Lion * Finisher Cheetah * Cruise Driver * Cruise Chef * Big Squid * Dolphins * Speedy Jeeter * Robot Crow * Gourmet Gob * Hannibal Nectar * Baby Chameleon * Coco Jr. * Coco Jr. II * Heftie Jr. * Shortie Jr. * Zebra Coach Episodes Series 1 (1992-1993) # Croc Behind Bars: Croc gets thrown into jail for trying to steal Coco and his friends' shipment of 20 Coco Pops. But when he finds out they get 80 more, he escapes jail and steals a crane to steal the Coco Pops. When Heftie gives his friends extra help, Croc gets thrown into jail for a longer time for stealing 100 Coco Pops and the crane. Air date: September 13th, 1992 # Safari Pops: Coco, Alan, Shortie, and Osmelda leave the jungle to go on safari with Coco Pops. Unfortunately for them, Croc has stowed away in their van and tries to steal the Coco Pops. Air date: September 13th, 1992 # Rocket Toucan: Croc steals another box of Coco Pops, but is too fast for Travis to catch up to. Coco, Heftie, Kylie, Shortie, and Osmelda help Travis by finding different ways to make him go fast to steal the Coco Pops back from Croc, until Coco chooses a rocket pack for Travis. Air date: September 13th, 1992 # Sleepwalking Heftie: One night, Heftie starts sleepwalking around the jungle. His friends, including Coco, keep him away from multiple dangers, except for going into Croc's hut. With Heftie still sleeping, Croc finds out that Heftie has been eating Coco Pops and tries to use it to look into his brain to know what he knows where his and his friends' Coco Pops are. Luckily, Coco, Kylie, Shortie, Osmelda, and Travis wake him up, and Heftie throws Croc out of his hut. Air date: November 3rd, 1992 # Too Short Shortie: Coco and his friends go to the Jungle Amusement Park. Before Shortie goes onto his favorite ride, The Cheetah Coaster 6000, with his friends, Croc shrinks him to under the size of the riding height. Travis flies to Croc's hut to grow Shortie to his normal height and shinks Croc to a tiny size. Air date: November 8th, 1992 # Bowls in the Lake: Coco and his friends row a long distance to two dozen boxes of Coco Pops while Croc tries to put obstacles in the gang's way, including a detour to a waterfall. Air date: November 14th, 1992 # The Treehouse Neighborhood: Coco and his friends make a treehouse neighborhood up in the trees for them and some of the other animals, which Croc tries to destroy. Air date: November 20th, 1992 # Richard's Day Off: Richard Rhino takes a day off from waving the black-and-white checkered flag at the end of race car races at Coco's treehouse neighborhood, where he tries Coco Pops. Air date: November 25th, 1992 # Shortie and Travis' Ride: When Shortie gets tired from running and Travis' left wing gets broken from a flying accident on the way to the supermarket for Coco Pops, Coco makes a car for them. Shortie and Travis almost forget about the supermarket, decide to no longer fight over it, and they drive to it before it closes. Air date: December 2nd, 1992 # A Day Without Coco Pops # Kylie's Origin # Shortie's Glasses # Coco's Elephant # The Volcano # A Visit to the Milk Lake Cafe # Babysitting Lion Cubs # Croc's Crunchy Milkshakes # The Coco Copter # King Kong in the Jungle Series 2 (1993-1994) # Camping Out with Coco Pops # Shortie's Date # Aliens of Different Colours # Trip to Asia # Aaron Aardvark Learns to Share # CPMVT (Coco Pops Music Video Telly) # Coco Fishing # A Tale of Two Finish Lines # Coco's Coco Pops Cruise # Speedier Than Speedy Jeeter # April Fools # The Coco Bunny # Bad Feather Day # Fast Food # Alan Meets Aaron Series 3 (1994-1996) # Butler Shortie # The Croc Brothers # What's the News? # Skiing Down Coco Mountain # A Show with Sootie # Trick or Coco! # Big Squid's Visit # Croc Ness # Coco's Camcorder # Potato Poaching Series 4 (1997-2000) # Ben Revisits # Shortie's Rice # Monkey Magic # Coco's Chocolate Playground # Ol' Cocomotion #1 # Video Game Dreams # More Friends # Field Vacation # Coco's Robot Crow # Charlotte's Opera # Hannibal Nectar Helps Croc # A New Millennium # Bad Days Series 5 (2000-2003) # Croc's Gorilla Henchmen # Coco's Bus Tours # The Gorilla Dance # Coco's Nightmare # Three's A Crowd # The Big Bad Croc # Family Day # Coco's Aquarium # The Coco Pops Bowl MMII # Movie Interruptions # More Henchmen for Croc # Karate Coco # Heftie VS. Sumos # Into the Big City # Rocky Meets King Kong # The Skate Park # Rocky's Party # Croc's Ratty Help # CPMVT 2 (Coco Pops Music Video Telly 2) # Coco's Baby Brother Series 6 (2004-2005) # Lion Around? # 46 Years of Coco Pops # Air Croc # The Curse of Dr. Tikki # The Supermarket Heist # Soccer Day # Crafty Prank Calls # Road Safety # Lion's Day Off # Postcards from Rocky # Crunchy Problems # Croc, the Master of Disguise # Security System # Heftie's Birthday # Rocky's Week in the Jungle # The Chocolate Desert Treasure # The Coco Pops Volcano Disaster # A New Croc # Coco Claus Series 7 (2006-2009) # Out of Milk # Toast of the Coco Pops # Fishing for Chocolate # Coco's Breakfast Delivery # Croc's Monster # Cross Coco # Picture Day # Peanut Butter # Just Pops # Grandpa Monkey Had a Farm # CPMVT 3: Sing Along! (Coco Pops Music Video Television 3: Sing Along!) # Muddy Pops # Old Chocolate # Coco's Movie # The Cloning Machine # New Wheels # Chameleon Care # What Goes on in Bowls? # Saturday Spoiler # Giant Coco Rocks # Coco Pops School # The Chocolate Moon Series 8 (2009-2012) # More Henchmen # Food Town # Cave Coco Rocks # Richard's Coco Pops Creations # Dr. Tikki's Rhyming Spell # Greta Giraffe # Found Father # Croc & Co. # Coco Wars # Gunpowder Pops # Coco and Croc's Race # Croc-B-Gone # Coco's Around the World Force # Grandchildren Day # The Milk Park Series 9 (2013-present) # Kayla Kangaroo # Royal Pops # Coco Pops Trees # Coco the Ice Cream Monkey # Clash of the Copters # Too Heavy Heftie # Zebraball # The Coco Rocks Mine # South Pole Pops # Peter, King of the South Pole # Croc's Volcano # Osmelda and the Three Monkeys # Chocolate Bathtime # Gorilla Gym # Coco's Side # Crunch That Cereal! Theme Song The theme song is sung to the tune in most of the Coco Pops commercials. In the theme song, Coco welcomes the viewers to their show, introducting his friends by jumping up and pointing at their heads on the way, they go to a table with Coco Pops, Crafty Croc is sneaking towards them, but is launched away with a hidden spring in the ground, Coco pours the milk into his bowl of Coco Pops, and as it ends, Travis and Shortie lower a large sign made of palm wood and leaves that says The Coco Pops Show with "The" and "Show" in yellow and "Coco Pops" in brown as Coco does a backflip to it and his friends run to it. Hello, I'm Coco and these are my friends, Heftie, Kylie, Shortie, Osmelda, and Travis, our friendships never end! We all love our Coco Pops so much, we all keep it away from Crafty Croc's touch. (Oh yeah! (used from 1992-2001)) Coco, coco, do the Cocomotion! Make my magic chocolaty breakfast potion! (We'd rather have a bowl of Coco Pops!) So come with us, come on, let's go! Have fun watching The Coco Pops Show!